


[Podfic] Payback

by nickelmountain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Casual Sex, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev wasted no time forcing her way in as Freddie opened the door to the motel room. It was startling, how quickly Bev was inside and removing articles of clothing. Startling, yes, but in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Payback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816636) by [thericketandoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thericketandoo/pseuds/thericketandoo). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TV/HannibalPayback_zpsb40c2a51.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:05:48 

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/jcuqqsojtk86apyoxjs9) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/918nd3skrqjrpfx7hlq9)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for A Peck on the Lips 3 at [audiofemme](http://www.audiofemme.dreamwidth.org) in celebration of International Day of Femslash 2013.


End file.
